The Pokedex Holders: Rise Above
by TerribleTurtle
Summary: A great pokemon war has ravaged the world. Leaving many people depressed. The world lives in regret for its actions, and sees pokemon as nothing more than the tools of war from years ago. Professor Oak decides to send the children of pallet on a pokemon journey. In hopes of reigniting the younger generations love for pokemon. Only two boys show up to the event, this is their story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: War Orphan

Oak was surprised to say the least when he saw who he had gotten as a volunteer. His clothes were dirty and worn out. They also were all far to large for his size and the hung loosely around his body. In fact, the only thing that fit him was his hat which was red and white with a symbol that looked like a tree inside of a circle in the bottom right corner. The most striking thing about this boy were his eyes. His eyes were red. Not a sinister, blood red. Instead they shone with a warm, curious gaze that danced between the three objects in front of him.

"Just make up your mind already!" A boy with spiky brown hair yelled at his counterpart. "I'm starting to regret letting you go first!"

Professor Oak watched the red eyed boy in front of him with disappointment. The boy he saw was obviously not ready to handle a pokemon. Let alone embark on the mission he was volunteering for. However the boy and his son had been the only ones to volunteer to be given a pokemon, so he had no choice but to give it to this boy.

"I choose Charmander, the fire type." The sound of the childs voice pulled Professor Oak from his thoughts. He couldn't help but grin when he saw the boy toss the pokeball into the air and released his new partner. It had been so long since he had seen that.

The professor motioned for the boy to follow him "Come with me, so I can fill out your Poke'Dex trainer data." Both the boy and his pokemons eyes lit up with excitement as he followed close behind.

Suddenly they were interrupted by a nasally voice. "Gramps, I'm fed up with waiting!" The other boy fumed.

"Come now Blue. Be patient." Professor Oak calmly said to his son, but one look into the spiky haired boys green eyes told him he wasn't going to wait. The professor sighed, "Alright, go ahead and pick your partner." he said while motioning towards the table that now only held two pokeballs.

Blue didn't take nearly as long as the other boy did to choose his pokemon. "If you chose fire," Blue looked over at the boy disdainfully. "then I'll choose water."

Professor Oak nodded. "So that's why you wanted to go last." Blue responded with a brisk nod. The professor opened up a small drawer in his desk and retrieved his greatest invention. Oak handed each of them a small red device with that flipped open to reveal an array of buttons, and a screen. "Theseare your PokeDex's. They are a high tech encyclopedia. It is linked up to your pokeballs. So everytime you catch a pokemon its data will be stored here."

As Oak handed a Poke'Dex to the boy in front of him he noticed for the first time that the child's hands were shaking. Professor Oak looked up into the boys eyes. "Are you okay?" He asked, his voice had taken on a concerned edge.

The boy didn't respond. He just collapsed.

Professor Oak knelt down next to the boy and took his pulse. It was faint, but still present. "Blue call an ambulance!" He shouted back towards his son, who was still standing by the table

After a hurried transference of words over the phone; an ambulance was dispatched to pick up the boy.

It arrived less than five minutes later with its siren blaring and its lights blinking. The paramedics asked if they would like to ride to the hospital as well. The professor was about to decline when he noticed that throughout all of the commotion, the boy was still tightly clutching the pokeball and pokedex.

"_Perhaps he can accomplish the task I was going to give him..." _Professor Oak's trail of thought was broken off as the paramedics asked him for a second time. He looked away from the boy and nodded his head slowly. The man looked over his shoulder at his son, and asked him to watch his lab for a bit.

Blue gave his father a curious glance as he watched him walk out with into the rain alongside the boy's stretcher.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once everyone was inside the ambulance they sped off to the hospital. On the ride there, the paramedics asked questions about the boys condition.

Oak answered each of them as best he could, but when the subject of the boys name rolled around the professor was at a loss. _"He's just another war orphan who has probably never even met his parents. I would be surprised if he even had a name." _

Professor Oak's lack of response told the paramedics everything they needed to know. One of them piped up after the moment of silence. "Well we have to know his name so we can write it up in the report..."

The woman was cut off by Professor Oak "Red, his name is Red." the professor said as he remembered the boys deep fiery gaze.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2: The Start Of Something New

Chapter 2: The Start of Something New

Authors Note: Thanks a bunch to my first favoriter: S-o-u-n-d Showers

Any feedback is greatly appreciated. Please PM me with questions. Also don't forget to review!

When Red woke up, he was alone. As his eyes fluttered open and he became aware of his surroundings. He was lying in a soft hospital bed in a small room. The bed made a high pitched creaking noise as he sat up to get a better look at his surroundings. Looking around he saw that the room was sparsely furnished, and barely decorated. The only object in it other than the bed was a small desk with a lamp resting on it. Which was strange considering that there was already a ceiling light fixture.

The boy would have gotten up, but after a second of sitting up he felt dizzy and had to lie back down. Where sleep took over his mind, and he was lost to the depths of unconsciousness.

Red awoke once again, this time he felt much stronger. He sat up once more and looked at the door where footsteps could be heard coming closer. A nurse walked in to check on him, and started writing into her clipboard as soon as she saw he was awake. "Good morning Red. How are you feeling today?" The woman said in a sing-song voice.

The raven haired boy jolted awake at hearing the name Professor Oak had given him. "Red? Since when was I called Red." the boy said in a questioning voice.

The woman chuckled softly as she brushed her pink hair out of her eyes eyes. "Since, it was on my clipboard silly!" Nurse Joy handed the clipboard of information over to Red as she gave him an explanation of what had happened to him. "You had a bad case of malnutrition young man. When was the last time you ate?" As she talked her speech took on a more and more concerned tone.

The boy, now called Red, was clutching the clipboard with two shaking hands. However, his hands were not shaking because of hunger. They were shaking from shock. No one had ever given him a name before, this simple act of kindness moved him to tears. He tenderly wiped his cheeks and looked around the room. Ignoring the questions that the nurse was asking him. His eyes widened slightly when he noticed something different about the room. A package had been left at the foot of his bed.

"Red, are you even listening to me?" The nurse asked in a stern tone. Which captured the boys attention. With a tired sigh she continued her question. "I asked you if you had a parent or guardian."

The raven haired boy looked up to the nurse again, and shook his head no. "No, I never met my parents." Red said with a glint of sadness flashing in his eyes.

The nurse stopped and thought for a moment. "Well that's okay, we have plenty of orphanages in the Kanto region. I'm sure we can find you a nice place to stay."

Her tone was soft and pleasant, but Red never wanted to go back to an orphanage again. He had escaped to Professor Oak's lab in hopes of finding a life of his own. Which brought his thoughts back to the package on his bed. "No I think I'll be fine." Red's face now wore a sly smile, and his eyes shined with a competitive fire that few rarely saw.

The nurse was surprised by the orphans response. No child had ever turned down the offer to go to an orphanage. "Are you sure? It can be very dangerous on your own."

Red just gave Nurse Joy a short nod, and asked to see the doctor. His mind was racing with different ideas about what could be in the box. He was betting on what that package would be. If it was what he hoped it was. He would never need to go to the orphanage again.

The pink haired woman left the room to find the doctor for Red. As soon as her footsteps where out of hearing the boy sprang into action. He grabbed the box and tore it open with his hands. His face broke into a wide grin when he identified the first object in the box-his hat. After putting on the black t-shirt in the box, Red smoothed down his raven hair and put the hat on. The next item was a pair of jeans with cargo pants. After putting on his pants; he looked in the box again and grabbed a bright red short sleeved jacket. With white lined pockets on either side.

The last Four items in the box were not clothes. One item was a belt, with five pokeballs clipped around it. Which he slipped int the loops in his jeans. The second object that caught his eye was the pokedex. Red quickly lipped it into his back pocket and made a mental note to look at it later. Reaching his hands in for a third time, Red grabbed a light, forest green, backpack. When he picked it up he heard more items shaking in the bag. He again reminded himself to check the contents out later.

The last item had been tucked carefully underneath the backpack, so Red had not noticed it right away. The pokeball was not marked like the others around his belt. When Red picked it up however, he could immediately tell that it held his new friend, Charmander. The feeling was unexplainable, but something just told him that it held the salamander pokemon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The doctor was speechless when he walked into his patients room. It was empty, as if no one had ever been there. If it were not for one piece of evidence, he would have thought that no one had been there at all. However, the window was left ajar, and he could feel the cold autumn air rushing into the room.

Nurse Joy rushed in behind him and gasped when she saw no one was there. She noticed the open window as well, and asked the same question that was also itching the doctors mind. "Aren't we on the second floor?"

The doctor nodded slowly and cleared his throat. "This never happened, agreed?"

The pink haired nodded the affirmative, and shut the door slowly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Somewhere in the alleys of Pallet Town. Red and Charmander were huddled up close together. The rookie trainer was reading a note left in his backpack for the ninth time, using Charmander's tail for light.

_Dear Red,_

_I am writing to you asking for a favor. The world has lived in resentment against pokemon for nine years now. We are afraid of their power, and despise them for it. To some people, they are nothing more than a constant reminder of their mistakes and sorrows. Our world is on the brink of collapse because of this. I am asking you to prove the world wrong. The pokedex I have handed you is so much more than an encyclopedia. It is a bridge that has the potential to once again reunite people and pokemon. Your mission is to befriend the pokemon of this region, as well as every other region in the world. Please, become a pokemon master. _

_-Regards_

_-Professor. Samuel Oak\_

Red was hugging Charmander close as tears streamed down his cheeks. "I'll do my best Professor." The boy replied with a whisper. Red brought Charmander back into his pokeball, and with a grunt stood up. He walked out into the street again, and looked around until he spotted a man on his way to work. Red tapped the man's shoulder and asked him a question. "Excuse me," Red asked as he turned his hat backwards,"which way to Viridian Forest?"


	3. Chapter 3: Partners

Chapter Three: Partners

Authors Notes: Thanks a bunch to my first reviewer: Master Edge 2!

"What do you mean 'I can't stay in the city'!" Red was standing near the entrance to Viridian City, and he was angry. For some reason, as soon as Red had entered the city a mob of people had surrounded the orphan. They demanded that he leave at once.

One of the people standing in front of him replied, "You're allowed to stay in the city..." a man with a long scar running down his cheek said as he pointed at Red.

"Just not that monster!" A different man who had stepped out of the crowd finished what the other was saying. His nose was crooked, and one of his eyes was clouded and red. He was gesturing in Charmander's direction.

Another person talked out from the crowd, "You're gonna' have to leave that vermin behind, boy." the woman's voice shook with anger as each word came off her lips. Her eyes shone with a hateful glare that made Charmander and Red take a few steps back.

After a few moments of searching his pants pockets for something, Red spoke up again. "I am on a mission, assigned to me by Professor Oak of Pallet Town," The boy's voice gained confidence and strength with each word. His plan had was unlikely to succeed, but if they were forced to go to Pewter City without stopping here. They were likely to die. After swallowing loudly, he continued reciting the information on his pokedex while showing it to his audience, "I am a pokemon trainer tasked with completing the pokedex, a high tech encyclopedia of every pokemon on the planet."

Red grew more nervous every second that the crowd was silent. Finally, after almost a minute of waiting, the crowd erupted into laughter. The scarred man spoke up first, "You think you can train a pokemon?", he stopped talking to release another burst of laughter. After a moment, he continued talking, "pokemon are nothing but weapons, to be used in wars. To kill people!" His eyes no longer contained the twinkle of amusement. Instead they carried a depression that could only be gained from experience in war. His face lacked the mischievous expression it had worn moments ago. Now only a resentful sneer born from years of hatred.

The rest of the crowd seemed to sober up with the scarred man. The laughter died off just as quickly as it came. Replaced by a questioning glare. Which caused Red to shift in his feet, and his fire type friend to run behind his trainer's legs and whimper slightly.

The woman who had told Red to leave Charmander behind decided to humiliate this so called 'Pokemon Trainer', "If you're tryin' to catch all the pokemon, then how 'bout you help us out?" She smirked at her plan.

Red gulped for the second time that day as he put away his pokedex. "What do you mean?" he asked tentatively.

The man with the crooked nose knew what she was talking about. So he answered Red question, "You see, we have a bit of a pokemon problem ourselves. This nasty little yellow bastard keeps getting into our food markets, and filches our food right in front of us," He paused for a moment to look around at his piers, they all nodded in agreement. "would you be so kind as to get rid of it for us?"

Red thought for a moment about what he would have to do. The offer didn't seem to hard, and he would get to fill in a spot in his pokedex. So far he only had one other type of pokemon, so he could use the opportunity. "I'll do it."

Those three words were enough to silence the snickering mob in front of him. They were surprised that he would even try to fight a pokemon. Everyone in that town was so afraid of being attacked by pokemon, that very few of them ever even left the town.

"Show me where to go and I'll- what? What is it?" The raven haired trainer had stopped talking when he noticed everyone in front of him had frozen in place and were all looking in the same direction. Slowly, he turned around and was pleasantly surprised to see a pokemon.

He was sitting on top of a street lamp, his lightning bolt tail swinging lazily in the wind. The mouse pokemon's back had three brown stripes running horizontally across his back. The long yellow ears resting atop its head had black tips and were perked up. Each of its cheeks had a red dot that crackled with static every few seconds.

The last feature that Red noticed were the pokemon's eyes. They were steeled with determination, but behind that was a form of intelligence. A kind of chilling intelligence that, even though Red was the one observing the yellow fur ball, he felt as if he were the one being examined.

The yellow pokemon jumped off the streetlight when it noticed Charmander at Red's feet. He growled and released small static jolts from his cheeks. The jolts were increasing in intensity and duration every few moments.

Instantly recognizing that the pokemon was readying itself to attack, Red cleared his throat and turned his body to face the same way as his head. He unclipped one of the empty pokeballs on his belt, and held it in his left hand. His other hand reached up and brought the bill of his hat down. So that anything above the bridge of his nose was hidden.

"Charmander, Go!" The loyal fire type rushed forward towards it's opponent and let loose a flurry of hot embers from it's mouth.

Red clenched his teeth when the annoying little fur ball dodged all of the spitfires that Charmander had shot towards him with a triumphant "Pika!". Up until now, the only practice that Charmander and his trainer had was shooting practice attacks at tree stumps. His mind raced along seemingly as fast as the electricity that arced between his opponents cheeks.

After a moment of recovery, it was the other pokemon's turn to go on the offensive. He grinned and sent bolt after bolt of thunder shock at Charmander.

Red's mind was still thinking of a plan when he heard a yelp of pain coming from in front of him. One of the yellow pokemon's attacks had struck Charmander in the tail. Which left it numb, and dificult to move.

Every time Charmander tried to move his tail, a bolt of static shot up it, and caused it to become paralyzed again.

Seeing his pokemon get hurt like that caused something to stir inside the black haired trainer. His stomach clenched and his blood boiled. Red had been angry before, but this anger was different. It sparked inside of him and simmered into a determination stronger than tempered steel.

Red yelled out to the other pokemon, "I'm not going to let you hurt my friend anymore!" Red's mind raced, yet again trying to figure a way to prevent his opponent from avoiding Charmanders attacks. Inspiration struck him like lightning. He took his eyes off the battle and glanced around the immediate vicinity.

Once he had found what he wanted. The pokemon trainer dashed forward into the battle at his first. Chance. After barely dodging a few thunder shocks, Red managed to scoop up Charmander in his arms.

As soon as he had Charmander, Red dashed towards his plan. It was an abandoned building the windows were boarded up, and the walls had graffiti all over. It had a large sign on the front that said in faded letters "VIRIDIAN CITY GYM – TEST YOUR COURAGE – AND YOUR STRENGTH"

When Red kicked the door down to the building he hadn't expected to find what seemed to be an old boxing hall. The sunlight from the door illuminated most of the room in a dull twighlight. There was an entire wall dedicated to trophies. Another was covered in pictures of a long nosed middle aged man and some pokemon. The middle of the room had boxing ring of sorts. However, it was closer to a rectangle than a square.

Red didn't have time to examine anything. Because after a moment, his least favorite yellow mouse burst through one of the boarded up windows with with quick attack and a loud. "Pika!Chuu!" Sparking his whiskers and growling.

The annoyed pokemon trainer decided to dub the pokemon 'Pikachu' as he was beginning to get tired of referring to him without a name. Red released Charmander from his arms and was glad to see that his buddy seemed to have recovered somewhat.

"Alright Charmander! try another ember!" Red smiled as he saw Pikachu try to dodge, but it did not have enough space in the gym to take full advantage of his speed. Consequently, Pikachu ended up with a few scorch marks on his otherwise bright yellow fur.

After that the situation had deteriorated quickly. With Charmander using his superior fire power to chase Pikachu into a corner. Where Red quickly tossed a pokeball at the mouse pokemon. Which bounced off his head and absorbed in red flash.

After three agonizingly suspenseful seconds, the pokeball center button turned white. Signaling that Pikachu had been captured.

Red broke into a grin and picked up the softball sized orb. He spoke into the center button in a voice barely louder than a whisper. "Welcome to the team- Partner"


End file.
